meray sona
by Dream princes
Summary: this story is totally unbelievable for you guys no one of you even think about it i am writing this due to a reason you get it in the end of story to know about the story you have to read it
1. Chapter 1

**hey guys this story is totally unbelievable for you all no one of you even think about it or imagine it **

IN A BEAUTIFUL HOUSE

a girl is standing in a room in front of mirror and she is smiling her curly hairs comes on her face she move them with her finger and put them behind her ear she look beautiful she is our beautiful forensic someone enter in room and close the door move closer to her rape his hand around her waist and rest is head on her shoulder she look at their reflexion in mirror and smile she laid back and rest his head on his chest he start kissing her shoulder ,neck ,earlobe and then cheek she smile and flinch on his touch

tarika:kiya karahy ho atay hi shuru hogay tum

person :kiya karo suna boht theak giya hu to thoda fresh ho raha hu

tarika:to ja kar bath lo aisay kiya koui fresh huta hai

person :ha main to aisay hi fresh huta ho aur bath leanay ki koi waja bhi to honi chahiya and again start kissing her neck

tarika ;tum kiya karahy ho chodo na main tuhare sari shiataani janti hu

person :tumsay to shiatani karta ho apni wife kay sath hi shiatani karaha ho kisi dusri ladki kay sath nahi karaho main shaitani

tarika:acha to kisi aur kay sath bhi karnay ka irada hai

person (naughtily ) ha hai to sahi

tarika:kiya chodo mujhe tumsay bat hi nahi karni hai

person turn her to talk with her face to face

tarika:chodo jao kis aur kay sath karo shiatani

person :kiya sona main to mazak karaha tha tumharay hutay huay mujhay kisi aur kay sath yeah karnay i kiya zarrorate hai

taika:acha ab chodo bhi na mujhe boht kaam hai

person ;chodnay kay kiya thodi pakda hai aur apnay pati dev say important koi kaam ho sakta hai kiya

and he kiss her forehead ,cheeks ,and then lips she lose her self completely and she to start kissing him they kiss passionately and forget to breath but their kiss is disturb by a call tarika take out her phone and then she break the kiss to attend the call and person make a face

on call

trarika;ha bolo lavaniya kiasr ho

lavaniya;main theak ho tum kiase ho

after listening lavaniya name person become angry and go inside the wash room after some time tarika end the call and person come out from washroom

tarika take a towel and start drying his hair he try to move but she lock her arms around his neck

tarika;kiya hua sona abhi to boht piyar araha tha a kiya hua

person mujhe tumsay baat nahi karni tumnay us stupid kay liya humara itna acha moment khranb kardiya

tum janti ho na woh mujhsay piyar karti hai uski waja say kitna khuch hua tha hum dor hogay thay uski waja aur tum hokay

tarika;mileay bhi to uski waja say na aur mera sona hai hi itna piyara kay koi bhi usay piyar karskta hai mainay bhi to kiya usnay bhi kar liya

person ;acha to alag bhi usi ki waja say huay mela diya to kiya hua aur tumnay uski waja sy humara itna acha moment khrab kardiya hai

tarika *(move more closer to him )to phir start kartay hai na she kiss him on his lips with passion and love he smile under kiss rape his hand around her waist andhe to kiss her with passion and love after 10 minutes they break apart and they are still very close suddenly tarika remember some thing she release her self and try to move but he again hold her by waist

tarika:chodo na mujhe ek important file complete karni hai

person :apnay say important tumhay woh file hai

tarika;are sona saliunkhe sir dantay gay agher file complete na hui to chodo na plz

person ;nahi kiyon abhi tumnay hi kaha main itna piyara hu kay kisi ko mujhsay piyaar hogay to tumhay mujhe per piyaar nahi araha kiya

tarika ;;aisa nahi hai sona salunkhe sir dantay gay

person ;main unsay baat karlo ga (hold her up in his arm and move towards bed )

tarika;kiya kaho gay

person ;yahi kay hum romance karnay mein busy thay isi liya tum file complete nahi kar payi

tarika :tum na boht beshram ho gay ho

person ;thank you (and laid down her on the bed and he laid over her )

he kiss her forehead ,nose ,cheeks and lips she losing her self and melting in his arms kiss her neck chest remove her dress and kiss her body and turn her then she kiss him on his forehead ,cheeks ,lips

tarika:i love you daya

daya :i love you to sona

and they sleep in each other arms

**A/N now you all want to kill me right so come with your eggs and tomatoes i am ready to run but today i see a old episode of cid in which tarika newly join cid if you see episode bhooth bangla and missing treasure you understand me that why i think like this sorry if i hurt you and sorry for spelling mistakes **


	2. Chapter 2

**hey guys i know main boht late hu per main continue nahi karnay waleer ek friend nay boht force kiya to leakh rahi hu mujhe mallom hai kay concept boht different hai per aghar ap cid ka epi missing treasure of dr ,o and bhooth bangla deakhay gay to ap ko mallom ho ag main nay yah kiyon socha aur leakha aghar mainay kisse ko hurt kiya to sorry ha and tahnk you to all how review my first chapter and like this pair thank you ha **

**ab age **

IN DAYA AND TARIKA ROOM

tarika is sleeping by placing her head on daya chest and daya wrap his arms around her body and both have a smile on their faces tarika wake up first and look at her husband who is hugging her like a kid she smile and kiss his forehead and release her self and go to washroom after some time she come out wearing a white shirt and black skirt looking beautiful and stunning she is drying her hair by towel and then she look at her husband who is still sleeping she go closer to him and sit on bed and then kiss his forehead he smile and then his cheeks and then she move her wet hairs on his face he smile but he did,nt get up so she kiss him on his lips he to response and then it is conform that he is not sleeping so she bit his lips harder and he break apart and jump on bed

daya;ha yah kiya kia ha kat diya and he put his finger on is red lips

tarika is laughing ;acha ab maza ayia ha kiya kar rahay tahy kaab say pyaar say utha rahi thi per tum nahi uthay to mujhe yah karna padha zayada laga kiya i am sorry

daya;ha laga ab dawa bhi to do warna main nai utho ga

tarika;ok meray sona and she kiss his lips softly and he to kiss her

tarika;ab theak hai to ab j akar reday ho jao

daya;ok meri jaan and he leave

IN KITCHEN

tarika is making break fast and then after some time daya come and hug her from behind and kiss her shoulder and she smile

tarika;phir shuru hogay tum ha

daya;ha kiya karo khod ko control nahi kar pata

tarika;mallom hai shaade ko sirf one month hua hia na isse liay jaab khuch saal ho ay gay to khod hi sab control ho ajy ga pkir main tumhay pari say dayaan lagnay lago gi

daya turn her and cup her face ;yah kiya bol rahi ho ha chahay khuch saal hojay yah hum bhoday hojay main tum say hi pyaar karo ga chahay humaray potay poti (grand son and daughter ) hi kiyon na hojay

tarika;daya tum bhi na bas bhi kia karo ab break fast karay humay late hojay ga

daya ;ok and he kiss her forehead and they have their break fast and after some time leave for bureau daya drop her at forensic lab and then he go to bureau a case is reported so they go to forensic lab to get some clue

daya enter in lab and he look at tarika and smile she to smile abhi look at this and he say slowly in his ear are teri hi wife ghar ga kar deakh lena abhi kam karlay

daya (in low tone )acha to tu bhi to dinyana ka hath chod woh bhi teri ahi bhag nahi jay gi (divyana and abhi are marred ha )and abhi leave her hand and both of them blush

salunkhe ;tarika woh file complete ki kiya tumnay

tarika;(she look at daya with i will kill you wala look )sir woh mainay

daya;sir complete to ki thi per kiya tha na kay mujhe us main thodi kame la rahi thi to mainay kaha kay khuch aur important things add kar kay sir ko do kaal ap ko day gi

salunkhe;theak hai and he tell them about case and they finish the case at night but daya have a cut on arm in fight

IN DAYA AND TARIKA

tarika is making dinner but she is very angry on him and he did,nt tell that he is injured and they start their dinner butr its difficult for daya to eat tarika notice it

tarika;kiya hua hai kha kiyon anhi rahay

daya;khuch anhi woh i am sorry mujhe kaal woh nai karna chahiya tha sorry na per deakho na tum mjhsay baat karo maian nay sir ko samjha liya na plz taru i am sorry

tarika;its ok tum isse liya nahi kha rahay

daya ;ha woh

tarika;look at his arm their is blood and she said yah khoon kiya hua ha

daya;woh cut laga

tarika;mujhe bola bhi nahi ha chalo dressing karo tumahre

daya;taru plz pehle khila do boht bhook lagi hai

tarika;smile and then she feed him and then do his dressing and he kiss her forehead

daya;thank you chalo ab tumhare filre complete karatay hai

tarika;main karlo gi

daya;mainay kaha na chalo and they complete file and go to their room and laid down on bed

daya;mujhe need nahi arahai hai

tarika;mujhe bhi

daya;to chalo na thoda sa romance kartay hai and he laid over her and she wrap her hands around his neck and he kiss her forehead ,eyes,nose,cheeks,lps ,neck chest and she is shivering and blushing and he remove her dress and made love and sleep like that

**A/N so kiasa hai tell me and do review if i hurt you i am sorry **


	3. AOUTHER NOTE

hey guys i want to say some thing to you i am very sad because of two reviews i am happy that some of you like my concept but two people hurt me a lot thanks to all who review and like my story and they do,nt hurt me they make me happy by their review but due to two people i am really hurt and now i am stopping this story here so

daya diva ji;thank you very much for your i am really happy that you like my story this much but i am really sorry dear i can continue it sorry

mithrasb21 ji;thanks for your review and thanks for liking my story and this pair

khushi mehat ji;dear thank you very much for liking this story this much i am that you like this and encourage me to continue it but sorry i can do it

nish ,rajveer;thank you so much to both of you thanks for liking it but i cant continue it

ritesh;dear thank you very much for understanding me and encouraging me thanks a lot but sorry dear i cant continue it

bepana,oggy,guest,;thanks for your review but i cant continue it

nisha shah,;thanks for review i will write on your pair soon but os hogi ha kiyon kai different pair par leakh kar mujhe jo review mila main story nahi leakh pao gi per ek long os zarrore leakho gi

ruchi;thanks for your review ap kay pairs per bhi leakho gi but os hi hogi ha

rashmi,guest;thanks for your review

and i know all want to know that why i want to stop this story because of two reviews aman and roshni

**roshni and aman ;**mister you want to kill me ha want to bit me ha you dont like this pair so don,t read it maine ap kay agay hath nahi joday kay ap meri fic padho nahi pasand to mat padho per apni gandi language ko use mat karo ha ap hurt huay ho ha dareya kay fan ho yah abhirika kay main bhi dono pairs ki fan ho per woh bhi ek imagination hai reality nahi show main bhi imagination hai ha un saab ki shaade hui hai daya sir ki bhi hui hai unki beti bhi hai abhi sir ki bhi hui hai shreya aur tarika i ki bhi hui hai woh real main kisse relation main nahi hai drama main ye imagination hai ha aur yaha per bhi woh pairs bhi hai jo show main bhi nahi hai jiase rajvi,sachvi,sajal,kevi,ye pairs nahi hai drama main per yaha hai reality main bhi nahi ha yaha har writer apni imagination leakhta hai apnay dil say khushi say agher ap ko itna hi ata hai to leakho ek story jis couple kay fan ho us par leakho yahai naam rakhn aur aghar ap ki story saab ko pasand ayie aur apki story ko meri kisse bhi story say zayada review milay to main khodh ye ff chod do gi koi story nahi leakho gi bona asan hai karna mushkil hai main bhi jaab writer nahi thi lagat tah boht easy hai story leakhna per ab pata hai boht mushkil hai ye per maine kabhi bhi kisse ki imagination us kay jazbaat ka mazakh nahi banayia ap ki tarha meri koi bhi story padhnay ki ap ko zarrorate nahi hai samjhe ap meri to kiya ap kisse ki bhi story padnay kay layak nahi ho


	4. Chapter 4

**hey guys thanks for encouraging me alot so now i have decided to continue my story i am not stoping it ok paka i have decided ignore all stupid like roshni and aman waise ek baat puchnie thie maine aur bhi boht se stories sochi thi jin main different couples hai unbelieve able hai main hu to daya sir ki fan to zayada un per hai pr or logo per bhi socha hai kevin ,abhi,sachin,vivek per socha hai different girls kay sath socha hai per os leakho gi ha badi hogi paka jitna zarrore hai utni leakho yah nahi bolo thanks to all who encourage me **

**durga dahal;you are right logo ko aise language use anhi karni chahiya boht bura lagta hai ye reviews padh kar thanks for you review **

**khushi dear;ap bhi boht sweet aur achi ho main dukhi nahi hu ab balkay khushi nay to mujhe khush kardiya hahahahaha nahi kar rahi hu story stop ap jiasesweet readers kay hotay huay main kiyon kari kisse stupid ki waja se story stop ha thanks for your review and a tight hug to you dear **

**katiiy ;thanks dear maine bhi kuch stories main aise hi review deakhe hai you are right i will follow your advice ha **

**ritesh ;ap sach main boht ache hai hai aur ap kay review padhnae kay badh mera ghusa thanda hogia sach main hasse aur ap daar gai meri batao se sochiya meray ghar walo kiya hota hoga jaab mujhe ghusa ata hoga hahaha woh bhi kabhi kabhi meray ghusae se dartay hai ata kaam hai per jaab ata hai to main control nahi kar pati thanks for your review and thanks for encouraging me alot **

**daya diva; ap bilkul theak boli rajvi ,sachvi bani phir kevi bani sajal bhi hai dayuskaan bhi hai abhirika ko dayarika bhi to bana saktay hai na dramas main bhi jaab koi ek marta hai yahchod kay chala jata hai to couple change hota hai na to yaha kiyon nahi nahi suni gi un ki baat bilkul bhi apnay piyaare readers ko sunu gi main ha nahi to thanks for your review**

**143 cid abhitarika;thanks for your review thanks for encouraging me main bhi bilkul nahi sunni gi kisse stupid ki baat aur continue karo gi **

**risrajveer,nisha,raj,anup,Raj,divya,anil shah ,aru,love and trust ,rimi ;thanks for your review ha thanks for encouraging me alot i am continuing for you all**

**ye story flash back per hai kay dayarika kiase ek huay first chapter main padha tha kay lavaniya nay kuch kiya tha jisse daya aur tarika alaga hogai thie **

**here is the chapter **

NEXT DAY IN FORENSIC LAB

salunkhe ;are waha tarika tumnay to boht achi tarha file banayie hai lagta ahi special advice li hai file bananay main

tarika blush and look at daya who standing with smile and experince like deakha mera kamal and wink abhi notice it

abhi;daya tunay madad ki na tarika ki file banaany main\

daya;ha kiyon apni wife ki to madad karni hi chahiay na kiyon tumnay kaal divyana ka file work complete nahi kiya tah kiya

abhi;(clear his throat )ha woh to

daya;kiyon hawa nikal gai

abhi;acha to aur kamo main bhi help kartay ho kiya jiase freedy karta hai ha

daya;abhi take to nahi per soch raha hu tumse training lu tumhsae

abhi;ahem ahem salunkhe sir khuch bolay gai bhoi yah nahi

salunkhe;ha bolo kiya kiay sekah ahi trumnay humae bhi khilao

abhi;)irritate ;are sir is dead body kay baray main poch raha hu

salunkhe ;acha acha ha ye deakho is admi ko shaheed kisse ladki nay mara hai

daya;ap ko kiase pata sir

salunkhe ;ye deakho is kay gal (cheek)per lip stick ka nishaan hai kisse nay isse kiss kiya ahi koi ladka to lipstick laga kar isse kiss karay ga nahi to koi ladki hogi na

abhi;acha to pata kiase chalay ga kay kiss nay kiya kiss

salunkhe ;tum usse building ki saab ladies kay lip prints lay kar ao

abhi;ok sir and they leave and go to that building where the dead man live

they go to different houses and take girls lip prints daya knock a door a hot ,and beautiful girl open the door she is wearing a short dress of blue colour looking hot daya clear his throat after looking at her because he uncomfortable because of her dressing and she is smiling at him

daya;woh ap ka kiss chahiya

girl;are kiya aisse batay khulay main nahi boltay ander ao na

daya;mera matlab tha lip print chahiya

girl hold his shirt and pull him inside and then lock the door daya is really scared and she push him on the wall nd press her self on him daya is very nervous now

daya;wo is board per kiss karna hai

girl;waha bhi kardu gi pehle tumhai to kar lu and she kiss him on his face ad he try to move but she is holding him tight and he can,t hit a girl if their is a boy in front of him he can easily deal him but boy iasa kiyon karaya ga hahahaaha so he cant use his strngth on a girl and outside in front of her house

abhi;ye daya kaha hai ha

vivek;sir woh is ghar kay samnay thay gab maine unahi deakha tha shaheed ander ho

abhi;ander kiya karay ga ha main deakh ta hu and he knock the door but no one open it he see from key hole thet girl is doing all that with daya and he blush and laugh daya scream abhi abhi

abhi;are daya chinat maat kar main teri izzat per koi anch nahi anay du ga and he laugh

all other aee confuse

freedy ;sir kiya hua hai (abhi point toward key hole and freedy look inside and blush )

and soime how daya open the door and come out and lock the door he is breathing heavily and his shirt first three buttons are open and his face is full of lip prints and laugh by seeing him like that

abhi(laughing )daya to kisse ko muh (face )dekhanay kay layak to bacah na kay and daya hit apunch on his stomach and abhi hold his stomach tightly

abhi;kiya ah saab meray dost ka mazakh uda rahai ho ha chalo chalay forensic daya ko phir mouh bhi dhona hai and daya give him i will kill you wala look and they leave

IN FORENSIC LAB

daya ko kon bachae ga tariak se lets see ha bechara daya

salunkhe and others are trying their level best to hide their laugh and testing lip marks tarika is really angry on daya her eyes are firey and she is looking at daya like that she will kill him she press tabe on his cheek to take lip print and press it hader so her nails enter daya skin and he scream and she look at him angrily and remove tape hardly from his cheek so he again shout and she leave from their daya go and wash his face and tarika match lip print with that girl who kiss daya and it get matched

daya;kiya hua sir match hua kiya

salunkhe ;hogiya hai

daya;kon hai

tarika (teasingly )wohi tumhare kiss wale hai khoni

daya get embarresed andthey arrest that girl and all leave for their houses

IN DAYARIKA HOUSE

in their room

daya;tarika sona meri baat to suno tum

tarika is not listening him and packing clothes

daya;sona plz maat jao na ghar chod kay meri baat suno

tarika close the zip of bag ;ye mera nahi tumhara bag hai main nahi tum jao gai yaha kamre se

daya;are main kiyon tum meri baat to suno

tarika push him out of room and through badg on his face

tarika;ja ker guest room main so or mujhse baat maat karna samjhe ya chale jao apni us kiss wlae kay pass jail

daya;are maine kuch nahi kiya usse nay saab kiya

tarika;ha usse to koi mila hi nahi na kisse or ko nahi kiya tumahi kiya usnae tum ho hi ek number kay flirt pehle mujhse flirty kartay thae ab shaade hui to aur ladkiyon se karnay lagi ghar murgi to daal barabar hoti hai na shaade hotay hi apni bwi chudial lagti hai aur dusray ki pari

daya;are jaan sach main maine kuch nahi kiya hai saab usse nay kiya

tarika(angry)are ha na usse nay tumhai ander khincha aur saab kiya na tumhare to hath bandhay thay na tum usse rok hi nahi saktay the

daya;sona plz meri baat sunu tum but she shut door on his face and he knock but she didn,t open it so take his bag and go to guest room and start writting diary

on dairy he write

sona maine sach main khuch bhi nahi kiya main jaab usse lip print lainay gayia to usnay muhje ander kianch liay aur woh saab karnay lagi maine koshish ki usse roknay ki per main kisse ladki per hath to nahi utha sakta na kiya karta jaan main sirf tumse piyaar karta hu tumhare ilava kisse kay baray main soch bhi nahi sakta i really love you but mujhe boht dhukh hua kay tumnay mujhe per trust nahi kiya meri baat nahi suni maine sach main khuch nahi kiya usse hath take nahi lagayia main usse push kar kay baher nikal gayia tha sach main meri koi ghalti nahi hai plz mujhse baat karo plz jaan and tear fall from his eyes on page and he close it and leave the house go out side

**A/N mil gayia update khush ho meray question ka answer daian different couples per leakho yah nahi plz bolo ok kiya tarika daya ko maff karay gi usse sach pata chalay ga kiay ahi dayrika ka past kiay kia lavanya nay kaha gayia daya ganay kay liya review karo **

**bye take care **

**your sundas **


End file.
